


Кто сторожит стражника?

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Memories, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда все вокруг рушится, так важно найти что-то, что удерживает тебя на грани. Кого-то, кто сторожит стражника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто сторожит стражника?

Баки никогда не был его тенью. У каждого из них была своя жизнь, и Баки вечно пропадал где-то, появлялся через несколько дней, ранним утром, пах табаком и чуть-чуть вином, ночной сыростью, чужими духами, будил Стива, усаживаясь на его кровать, рассказывал что-то, размахивая руками. Стив часто вспоминал, как Баки заснул, так и не объяснив, чем ему так досадила эта невероятная миссис Штейн, просто откинулся на его ноги и засопел. Стив, наверное, полчаса старался уложить его нормально, а Баки только тянул руки и прижимал к себе теснее. Наутро спина у Стива болела так, что хотелось плакать — он так и не смог удобно устроиться на узкой койке, и не стал тревожить сон друга. Баки тогда не пошел ни на курсы, ни на очередное свидание — бегал с виноватым видом вокруг него, шутил, что на Стива соломинку положи — и сломается, мял горячими руками ноющую поясницу, и успокоился только тогда, когда поверил, что ему и правда стало легче. Баки никогда не был его тенью, но всегда оказывался рядом, когда это было необходимо. 

Стив думал, что без Баки он бы пропал давным-давно. Он мог тысячу раз умереть от неудачного удара по голове в очередном переулке, сцепившись с кем-нибудь, кто был раза в три больше и сильнее его. Он мог не пережить новый приступ астмы или сильную простуду — особенно после того, как мать умерла, и в целом Нью-Йорке осталось не так много людей, которым он был небезразличен. Он, в конце концов, мог сойти с ума на том поезде, и из суперсолдата превратиться в берсерка, желающего только мести, не знающего ничего, кроме кровавой пелены, застилающей все, и ярости битвы. Когда полковник Филлипс, избегая смотреть в глаза, сказал ему, что Зола нужен им в качестве союзника, сотрудника, что он получил правительственную защиту и избежал наказания, Стив почти увидел эту пелену, почувствовал, как забываются слова «долг» и «честь», руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Но даже мертвый Баки крепко держал его. Вспомнился маленький бар в Лондоне, приглушенный свет, Барнс — невеселый, как будто потухший: Я превращаюсь в тебя. Кошмар. И безумие отступилось, волной отхлынуло от Стива, оставляя вместо себя тоску и горечь — обычные чувства обычного человека. Той ночью Баки впервые приснился ему. Он улыбался легко и свободно, отходя от Стива все дальше, оглядывался через каждый шаг, и как будто обещал — мы еще встретимся, подожди, продержись. Но Стив не справился. Он позволил себе слабость, и, когда самолет Красного Черепа летел в лед, шептал, что совсем скоро будет и обязательно найдет. 

Через семьдесят лет, проснувшись в фальшивой комнате, поняв, что привычного мира больше нет, Стив просто растерялся. Он понятия не имел, кто эти люди, что они от него хотят, знал только одно — зачем-то ему соврали. Это было неправильно. Стоя напротив человека с повязкой на одном глазу, который рассказывал ему, что Вторая мировая давно закончилась, они победили, но Капитан Америка все еще нужен своей стране, Стив успокаивался. Он легко мог справиться с вражеским отрядом, играючи поднимал мотоцикл и еще трех девушек в придачу, отлично умел организовывать нападение и оборону, но понятия не имел, что теперь делать со своей жизнью. И человек, представившийся директором агентства Щ.И.Т., сказавший, что для него найдется работа, отодвинул решение этой проблемы на неопределенный срок. Стив даже не сомневался, принимая его предложение. На секунду ему показалось, что за спиной Ника Фьюри стоял Баки и одобрительно качал головой.

Через год после битвы за Нью-Йорк Стив поймал себя на мысли, что все еще старается представить, что сказал бы Баки, узнав о планах новой операции, как обложил бы Стива, обогатив его словарный запас шикарными ругательствами, если бы увидел ненужный, чрезмерный риск. Он часто приходил в Смитсоновский институт, в музей, смотрел на кадры хроники, и почему-то не мог вспомнить, над чем они так смеялись.

Баки никогда не был его тенью, но Стив не оглядывался — он просто знал, что где-то позади или впереди, или в тысяче миль от него, Баки существует и вовремя придет на помощь. Потому что это Баки, а с ним не бывает по-другому. Именно поэтому когда с Зимнего Солдата на мосту слетела маска, открыв родное лицо, Стив почти не удивился и поверил сразу, моментально и безоговорочно, что это именно Баки, его Баки, который опять пришел, вернулся черт знает откуда. Уже многим позже, сидя в их нью-йоркской квартире, пропахшей оружейной смазкой и яблочными пирогами, Стив понял, что по невероятному, невозможному стечению обстоятельств Баки вернулся абсолютно вовремя. Все лето он был так занят, разбираясь с остатками ГИДРы, заботясь о Баки, пытаясь помочь ему вспомнить, что не заметил, когда именно на тренировках перестали рваться и падать груши. Не то чтобы мир стал ярче, Хиросима и Нагасаки отменились, мертвецы воскресли, а победы обрели хоть какой-то смысл, нет, но Стив наконец-то почувствовал, что сможет это пережить и, наверное, даже со временем придумает, что делать дальше. Баки никогда не был его тенью, но вдвоем, определенно, было гораздо лучше.

***

 

Стив никогда не был его тенью — Баки знал это точно. У Стива Роджерса — маленького и хилого паренька из Бруклина, его лучшего друга — была своя, отдельная жизнь. В ней были книги по истории архитектуры, карандаши и листы бумаги, на которых оживали люди, появлялись удивительные пейзажи. В ней было что-то, не очень понятное и простое для Баки — идеалы и цели, и огромное, невозможное желание справедливости. Баки точно знал, Стив не сердился ни на кого из тех ублюдков, которые били его в подворотнях. Он хотел проучить их, хотел объяснить, да просто заткнуть — но никогда не испытывал злости или ярости. Стив никогда не звал его на помощь, но Баки все равно приходил. Он разбивал кулаки о чужие лица, и пытался, но все равно не мог не злиться на тех, кто обижал его друга. Стив никогда не был его тенью, но Баки всегда оглядывался. Смотрел, как он реагирует на чужие поступки, слушал короткие и скупые объяснения, зачем Стив полез в эту заведомо безнадежную драку, зачем полез в октябре в ледяную воду вытаскивать щенка, которого выкинул в пруд какой-то мужчина, — «Мимоходом, Бак, понимаешь, как будто окурок бросил. Нельзя же было его оставить». 

Баки пошел на войну, потому что не мог не пойти, потому что это было правильно — форма, восхищенные взгляды девчонок и одобрительный, чуть сожалеющий — Стива. Тот больше всего на свете хотел отправиться с ним, и Баки в промозглом ноябре сорок третьего, по уши в грязи, наполовину оглохший от взрывов снарядов, молился всем богам, чтобы его лучший друг оказался как можно дальше от этого ада. Когда в чертовом подвале Стив склонился над ним, поднял, Баки подумал, что боги, наверное, все-таки его услышали, и он просто умер. Баки Барнс был действительно хорошим солдатом и почти поверил в рай тогда, поверил, что заслужил рай, потому что там был Стив и вроде бы ничего не болело. А потом Стив открыл рот, и Баки проклял бы все на свете, если бы у него было чуть побольше сил. Потому что Стив был живым и настоящим, здесь, в ебаных Альпах, на этой сраной бесконечной войне, которая была, само собой, правильной, за все хорошее, но все равно очень страшной и грязной. 

Естественно, он стал частью Ревущих, правой рукой Капитана Америки. Строить планы, в палатке спорить до хрипоты, курить и зло сплевывать под ноги, кривясь от беспомощности — Стив быстро понял, что ГИДРА не будет играть честно, что на войне убивают не только плохих парней, но и всех, кто подвернулся под руку, и очень сердился, но не собирался отступать. Баки оставалось только делать их миссии максимально безопасными, следить за тем, чтобы все парни взаимодействовали быстро и четко, и, конечно, прикрывать Стива. Чем меньше точек оставалось на карте, тем чаще улыбался Баки, тем спокойнее становился. Воспоминания о плене отступали, казалось, вместе с немцами, откатывались назад под сень Шварцвальда. Он крепко обнимал Стива ночами, а тот шептал в ответ неразборчиво, что скоро домой, скоро Нью-Йорк, Баки, ты помнишь, как там красиво весной? Ты помнишь того смешного торговца сладкой ватой в Центральном парке? Давай купим у него штук десять, когда вернемся, я бы половину сейчас точно съел. Баки смеялся, представляя Стива, перепачканного в сахарном облаке, и засыпал счастливым. 

Стив никогда не был его тенью, но если бы Баки спросили тогда, в лабораториях-пыточных ГИДРЫ, а потом у русских, чего он боится больше всего на свете — он бы быстро нашелся с ответом. Пока они не начали работать с памятью, Баки боялся повернуть голову и на соседнем столе увидеть привязанного, беспомощного Стива Роджерса. Но этого не происходило, Стив не попадался им, и сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс из сто седьмого пехотного был счастлив, что за ним никто не приходит, не ищет, не пытается спасти. «Вам не достать его, ублюдки, а остальное я выдержу», — шептал он, страшно скалясь, улыбаясь разбитыми губами. И выдержал. 

Стив никогда не был его тенью, но, когда Зимний Солдат увидел человека со щитом на мосту, ему показалось, что солнце на секунду заслонило что-то. Заслонило и пропало, он вернулся к работе, миссию следовало выполнить вовремя. Но сосредоточиться не получилось, мысли постоянно возвращались к...Стиву? Парню, нацепившему на себя странные вещи цветов американского флага. Зимний Солдат впервые провалил задание, он и раньше убивал беззащитных, безучастных жертв, но никто не говорил ему: «Я с тобой до конца». Стив Роджерс потерял сознание и полетел в воду, а Баки вспомнил, что ни один из них никогда не был тенью друг друга. И ушел. Через неделю, в музее Смитсоновского института, когда фильм про Капитана Америку закончился и люди покинули зал, Баки наконец обернулся. В дверном проеме стоял Стив, широко и открыто улыбаясь ему.


End file.
